To Infinity and Beyond
by penna4life
Summary: The growth of a very unlikely pairing. Peter/Jenna PLEASE Review!
1. First Day

_This is my first fanfiction! I hope everyone enjoys it :)_

To Infinity and Beyond: A Penna Story

**Chapter 1.**

Jenna Middleton stood on the front steps of Degrassi Community School with her stomach in knots, ready to start her first day at the new school. She shivered in the cold winter air and made her way up the concrete steps with her guitar in her hand. When she walked in the school she was immediately greeted by Mr Simpson and directed to the seminar for new students, where she met Dave Turner, Declan Coyne and Fiona Coyne. Declan and Fiona were wealthy and did not look very happy to be at Degrassi but Jenna was absolutely ecstatic to be attending a new school with so many new faces. When the seminar ended, Jenna followed behind the Coynes to the gym and there was a band playing a song about California. Jenna heard a girl named Chante say that the band (Studz) had just finished shooting a movie in L.A. and the singer's girlfriend just spent the weekend in Paris for modeling. But Jenna couldn't help but stare at the lead singer of the band. His name was Peter Stone. He had a sense of effortless charm to him that Jenna found very intriguing. She heard Holly J mention that Studz would be performing at the upcoming Winter Beach Bash. Jenna knew right then that she wouldn't miss the Beach Bash for the world. Jenna was zoned out staring at Peter when the bell rang, dragging her away from her thoughts and off to her homeroom.

While in homeroom Jenna got to know Clare Edwards and Jenna mentioned that she plays the guitar, "That's so cool! Hey, I hear that they are still looking for performers for the Beach Bash. You should totally try out!" said Clare.

"Really? Do you think I have a shot?" asked Jenna

"Totally! I mean, so far only the Studz are set to perform and they only have about one song…"

Jenna zoned out after hearing the word "Studz" and her mind jumped back to Peter singing…_maybe if I perform at the Beach Bash then I can introduce myself to Peter_, she thought as her mind drifted. Suddenly, the bell rang again and it was time for lunch. Jenna grabbed her guitar and bolted to the caf to show her skills to Holly J. Jenna looked around the caf and saw Peter in the corner sulking next to his stunning girlfriend, Mia. When Jenna sang her song she was hoping that it would bring light into Peter's eyes and he would see her and dump Mia right then and there. That did not happen but, on the bright side, Jenna was now set to perform at the Beach Bash.

Later that night, Jenna went over to Clare's house to work on their science project but the girls ended up getting very side-tracked and just talking. While they were talking Jenna worked up the courage to ask Clare if she new anything about Peter.

"Peter Stone? Darcy used to date him before she went to Kenya. From what I've heard he's a really nice guy but he has a bad boy past. Why?" said Clare

"Just asking… he just seems really cool." Jenna blushed, "Wait, you say he's a bad boy? Bad boy types are totally my weakness…"


	2. Paris?

The next day at school, Jenna was looking for Mr Simpson to ask him something about her timetable when she walked passed the computer lab to see none other than Peter Stone slouched over a computer looking like he was half-asleep. He still looked really cute but something was off with him. His skin was paler than usual and his eyes were dull and distant. Jenna stopped herself from staring and went along with her business.

Later that day, Jenna asked Clare if she'd seen Peter at all.

"Yeah, I went to the nurse earlier with Alli and I saw him sleeping in their…he looked like death" Said Clare

"I hope he's alright for the Beach Bash on Friday…" responded Jenna as she walked to English with Clare.

On their way to English they saw Mia Jones talking to Anya and Mia was saying something about Peter eating bad oysters so she had to stay over at his house. Jenna never really liked seafood anyway. In English class, Jenna talked to Alli about Studz.

"Alli, your brother is in the Studz, right?" asked Jenna

"Unfortunately, yes. Every night I have to hear him practice those SAME SONGS on his guitar! Why do you ask?" said Alli

"I was just wondering… It's good that he is practicing for the Beach Bash, though!" Jenna laughed

"Yeah but I don't understand why they can't just practice at Peter's place. I mean, I get that he's moving to France and everything but…"

"Peter's moving to France? Why?" Jenna interrupted

"Mia got some huge modeling contract in Paris and he's going with her for support or something" Alli told her

Jenna's heart sank as a pang of jealousy waved through her. Sure, it was cool that Mia was this big model and got a huge life-changing contract but she didn't understand why Mia got to have EVERYTHING.

When Jenna got home she practiced for the Beach Bash but she was still upset about Peter. One of the reasons she signed up to perform was so that Peter would notice her. But now it seemed pointless because he would be leaving the next day anyway.


	3. Beach Bash

Today was the day. Tonight was the Winter Beach Bash! Jenna nearly ran to school because she was so excited to get the day over and done with so that the dance would come faster. Outside the school she saw Sav Bhandari talking to…oh no. Sav was talking to Peter and Jenna froze because she didn't want to look like just another niner who was keen for school. She looked at Peter. Peter looked a lot better than he did yesterday…he was jumping around and he looked extremely happy. He must be excited for the Beach Bash too. But Sav was looking at Peter with a puzzled look on his face. Jenna couldn't exactly hear what they were saying but all of the sudden Peter just bolted down the street. Jenna noticed that Peter was wearing the same thing that he was wearing yesterday…or maybe she just thought they were the same because she was too mesmerized by his gorgeous blue eyes that were full of life today.

Jenna walked in the school and the hallways were buzzing. Alli and Clare ran up to Jenna, "Did you hear?" asked Clare

"Hear what?" said Jenna

"Mia Jones dumped Peter. Smashed his heart into a trillion pieces. Who knew she could be so cold?" Alli told Jenna

"Really? That's strange because I just saw him outside the school talking to Sav and he was looking very happy…he didn't look like he'd just been dumped."

Suddenly Sav walked up to the group of young girls, "Hey dork" he said to his sister.

"Pfft, like you're one to talk, Mr Sticker Book" laughed Alli

"Whatever. Can I borrow your phone? Mine's dead and I need to call Peter" he asked

"Why? So that you guys can arrange your next Spudz meeting?"

"It's STUDZ, Alli! I'm actually really worried about him…this morning he was freaking out…he wasn't acting like himself. He must be taking this break-up a lot harder than I thought."

"Fine, here you go." Alli handed him her phone

Sav dialed the number and waited. "No answer. I hope he's alright…" Sav gave Alli her phone back and walked away.

The girls all looked at each other silently until Jenna finally said, "Let's hope he doesn't skip out on the dance…"

Alli, Clare and Jenna all got ready for the Beach Bash at Jenna's house. Jenna made sure that she looked super nice in hopes that Peter would notice her. When they arrived at the dance they saw Spinner, Danny and Sav but Peter was nowhere to be found. Sav looked incredibly nervous while Spinner set up his drum set and Danny tuned his bass. When it came time for Jenna to perform, she scanned the audience for Peter but she could not see him. She thought she saw him standing with Clare but that was just KC Guthrie. When she got off stage she went to grab a taco and she heard Sav frantically yelling ay Holly J, "We can't go out there! Our lead singer's gone A.W.O.L! He's not picking up his phone, either!" Sav was freaking out

"Your little boy band troubles are not my problem but those people are expecting a show so that's what they are going to get, got it?" said Holly J, who clearly was not in a good mood to begin with.

Studz was called to the stage and Sav tensed up. He decided to solve the problem by filling in for Peter as lead singer. Jenna finally realized that Peter was probably never going to show up, so she was just going to enjoy her first Degrassi dance. She was having a grand old time when all of the sudden she spun around and saw Peter at the entrance to the gym. She tapped Clare on the shoulder, "Clare, look, it's Peter" she whispered

"Oh boy, he does not look happy" said Clare with a worried tone in her voice.

All of the sudden they saw Peter push through to the front and jump on the stage. He started yelling at his friends and causing a scene…something was wrong with him. Sav grabbed him and whispered something in his ear but Jenna couldn't hear what Sav had asked but Peter just began yelling and denying it. Then Peter ran out of the gym like a flash. Jenna then decided that she would go home because the dance was a disaster and her curfew was almost up.

Jenna lay in bed that night and couldn't stop thinking about the dance…about Peter. She was so confused as to why he was acting like this. Maybe it was just a side-effect of his broken heart. She honestly just didn't know what could have made him act like this. All she knew was that even when he was angry he looked hot.


	4. Audition

Jenna hadn't seen Peter in weeks. She heard a lot of rumors floating around school about his absence. Some people said he went to Paris, some say he changed schools, some believed he went to rehab and some even asked if he was dead. Jenna thought all of those rumors were absolutely absurd and she didn't believe any of them because people spread nasty rumors all the time at her old school. Jane Vaughn had replaced Peter as the lead singer of the Studz but now they were called Janie and the Studs. Jenna thought it was incredibly lame.

Jenna was sitting in class one day when she heard on the video announcements that auditions for the school musical were coming up and by the time lunch had rolled around, she was the first one to write her name on the audition sheet. She decided that she would audition for the female lead, an alien named Deedee. She had no idea who was auditioning for the male lead because they auditioned the next day but she hoped it wasn't Dave because she didn't want him to think that they were dating (again). Jenna auditioned in front of Declan, Anya and Sav which made her nervous because they were all older than her but they seemed pleased with her audition so Jenna felt like she had a shot.

At the end of the week, Jenna ran to the bulletin board outside the drama room to see the cast list that had been posted and it read like this:

**Space Awakening**

Deedee….Jenna Middleton

Greg…..Peter Stone

Jenna's jaw nearly fell off when she read the list. Not only was she excited that she got the lead but her stomach was doing backflips and handstands because Peter Stone was playing the male lead. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was reading the list right. She was so nervous and excited that she could hear her heart beating in her ears and she almost fell over. The list also said that the first practice would be on Monday at lunch. Now she had to live through the weekend waiting for Monday.


	5. Play Rehersal

Jenna watched the clock intently during French class. The hands were slowly working their way around the clock until the bell rang, signaling that it was lunch time. Jenna walked to the drama room and she was so nervous that she had Clare walk with her to make sure that she didn't faint. When she got to the drama room it was just Peter, Declan, Jane and Chante sitting in a circle like some sort of support group. Jenna sat down between Chante and Jane. They all went around the circle and introduced themselves but when it came time for Jenna to introduce herself, her voice came out as a quiet squeak. As they were reading through the script, Jenna noticed that it was a love story…a love story between Deedee and Greg. Jenna also noticed that even when Chante was reading her lines, Peter was looking at Jenna. But every time Jenna would look up, Peter's eyes would nervously flicker away. Then when Jenna was reading one of her lines she noticed a very exciting stage direction, "_(Deedee and Greg kiss)". _The words stood out on the page. Peter looked at Jenna and blushed. Jenna tried to remain cool but inside she was smiling and dancing like a fool. When the bell rang Declan said "Tomorrow at lunch we will finish off our read-through!" Jenna grabbed her bag and shuffled off to class, avoiding eye-contact with Peter.

During class, Jenna was telling Clare about what had happened at lunch, "He kept looking at me but then looking away every time I caught him"

"Woah, that is weird. Do you think he likes you?" Asked Clare

"I don't know. I feel like I'm just another grade nine to him" Jenna sighed

Clare's words kept echoing in Jenna's head, "Do you think he likes you?" was all that Jenna could hear for the whole class.

The next day at lunch, Peter kept looking at Jenna. Every time he looked at her she heard Clare's voice in her head. Does he like her? When practice had ended, Peter walked behind her to class, "Jenna!" he called after her. Jenna smiled because the way he said her name made it sound so beautiful, "Yeah, Peter" she said

"Uhhh I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab some coffee at The Dot after school. You know, to like run lines or whatever" he asked nervously

"Sure, I'll see you at 3:30" she said coolly

After Peter had turned the corner, Jenna ran to Math class to tell Clare her exciting news. "He asked you out?" said Clare, who was clearly shocked

"Well, I don't know if it's a date or not. We're just going to The Dot to run lines" said Jenna

"Whatever Jenna, have fun on your date" Clare smiled.


	6. The Dot

Jenna sat inside The Dot eagerly awaiting Peter's arrival. She wanted him to hurry so that Clare's words would get out of her head, "_have fun on your date_" they giggled. After what had felt like an hour, Peter walked through the door of The Dot. He saw Jenna and walked over to her, smiling, "Hey," he said as he placed his bag on the table, "do you want to start from scene six?"

Jenna nodded. When it came time for them to order their drinks, Jenna ordered an iced cappuccino while Peter just ordered a glass of water, "I don't drink caffeine" he smiled. That didn't surprise Jenna. He always seemed to be very fidgety and he did not seem like he needed the extra energy. As they were practicing their lines, they stumbled upon that very important stage direction, _"(Deedee and Greg kiss)"_. They both laughed and blushed when they read it and Peter even managed to crack a few jokes about it. Jenna liked that about Peter. He always made her laugh; _I don't know why Mia would have dumped him. He is just so…perfect, _she thought to herself.

The next day in science class she was greeted by a stampede of questions from Clare, "How was it? Did he sweep you off your feet and carry you away into the sunset? Did he ask you if you wanted kids? Did he-"

"Clare. We just went to The Dot and ran lines. But it was fun and Peter's really cool. This may sound lame but he makes me feel…special. He makes me feel like I'm not just some minor niner who he has to work with for a musical" Jenna confessed

"Awwww that's so sweet! Okay, I'm going to ask you again, do you think he likes you?"

"I'm not sure…like, I can't tell HOW he likes me" Jenna said with a nervous look in her eye.


	7. Confessions

Over the next couple of weeks Jenna and Peter began regularly running lines at The Dot after school. Peter made her laugh every day and every day Jenna felt like she was falling in love with him even more than the previous day. One day, Peter didn't ask Jenna to run lines at The Dot…he asked her if she wanted to swing by his loft to run lines. Jenna immediately accepted, "Cool," said Peter, "meet me on the front steps after school and I'll give you a lift." Jenna thought that she would hold off telling Clare about this until tomorrow. After all, she didn't want Clare to say anything that would make her nervous. So, by the time 3:30 rolled around, Jenna was standing on the front steps of Degrassi with butterflies in her stomach. As she walked through the parking lot with Peter, she was expecting him to walk her to a sleek sports car or a silver Volvo. But he didn't. Instead, he walked her to a beat-up green van and Jenna smiled because Peter Stone had yet again defied the "cool" stereotype while still being ridiculously cool. She hopped in his van and Peter had the radio station set to a rock station, "You can change it if you want" he said

"It's okay. My half-brother's listen to this stuff all the time, I actually kind of like it now" she smiled.

As they drove to Peter's place they talked about the songs that came on the radio. Peter talked about which bands he'd seen in concert, what songs he liked, what songs he didn't like. When they finally got to his loft, Peter threw his keys on the table and asked Jenna if she wanted anything to eat, "I'm fine." She said

"Well, I am starving so I'm just going to open up a bag of chips. Help yourself" said Peter as he opened up the cupboard and pulled out a bag of ketchup chips.

Peter and Jenna had been running lines for hours. They'd put their scripts away and were just talking, "I've been playing guitar since I was 8," said Jenna, "I love it so much and it's just always felt right to me, you know? What about you?"

"I've been playing since I was 10. My dad would always send me to lessons just to get me out of the house" Peter said with a sad look in his eye, "But, hey, it's just another skill I have in my repertoire!" he laughed.

There was a short silence but it was quickly broken, "This is going to sound really corny but I just thought I'd get it off my chest. That day I asked you to run lines with me at The Dot...I didn't really give a crap about running lines, I just wanted…I just wanted to spend time with you." He blushed, "I saw you at play practice and I wanted you to know that I wanted to see you outside of practice because…because I think you're cute and you're a really cool girl."

Jenna blushed so hard that she nearly cried, "Wow Peter. I don't know what to say." she said quietly, "but since we're getting things off our chest I guess I'll just say it: I've been crushing on you since my first day at Degrassi and when I saw you at play practice I nearly fainted because I was so nervous. But now I've gotten to know you and it's like learning the guitar all over again…it just feels so right."

They looked at each other and they both smiled. Jenna noticed the clock on the wall and it was way passed her curfew. She looked at her phone and she had 3 missed calls from her mom, "Oh shoot! I should probably get going…" she panicked.

"It's okay. You can stay here. Just tell your mom that you are staying over at a friend's house. I want to get to know you a little better." Peter said confidently.

Jenna called her mom and assured her that she was staying at a friend's house and that she would be alright to get to school the next day. Jenna was shaking when she was holding the phone but not because she was nervous about talking to her mom but because she was so surprised and happy about the things that Peter had said to her.


	8. Crank

Jenna was spending the night at Peter's place. She was so nervous about it but after hearing what Peter had said to her, she felt comfortable. She felt like she didn't have to worry about anything. Peter was upstairs grabbing some sheets to put on the couch and Jenna was looking around his loft. She noticed that there were no pictures of his father. There was one photo of Peter and his mother and one photo of Peter holding his half-sister but that was it. All of the sudden Peter came down the stairs, "You don't have to worry. I'm not going to kidnap you or kill you or anything" he joked, "I just felt that since we were getting things off our chests…we should just spend the night getting to know each other"

"Don't worry; I didn't think you were going to harm me in any way. You make me feel…safe" Jenna smiled.

Peter smiled right back at her, "I can order us a pizza if you want" he suggested generously

"Thank you. That would be absolutely wonderful" Jenna couldn't stop grinning.

The two of them sat and talked about school until the pizza arrived. When the pizza came, Jenna reached for her wallet, "Please, Jenna, it's my treat" Peter assured her as she tucked her wallet back into her backpack. They ate all the pizza in about ten minutes and when they finished they went back to talking. They talked about everything. School, friends, music, movies and pretty much every topic there was to talk about. Jenna loved talking to Peter. But there was one thing that Jenna hadn't asked him about. She hadn't asked him about the Beach Bash or his mysterious absence from school. It had been sitting in the back of her mind for weeks and she thought that she might as well put it out in the open. She wanted to be honest with Peter, "I've heard a lot of crazy rumors about you and when you were gone from school" she said as Peter tensed up, "they were pretty crazy. Some kids said you transferred to private school, some asked if you were dead but I knew that wasn't true. Some kids were even saying you'd gone to rehab-"

"I did." He blurted out, not looking Jenna in the eye.

"What?" Jenna asked, shocked at what he'd just said

"I did go to rehab. I didn't want you to know." He sighed, "I did a stupid thing, Jenna. I wish I hadn't. I ruined everything. I lost my band, my reputation and my friends don't even trust me anymore."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. But you've got me, Peter" said Jenna, putting her hand on his shoulder

"That's what Mia said…before she left me. She said she'd be there for me…but she wasn't. She just stormed out the door and left me in my time of need." He confessed.

"But I heard that you two broke it off because you thought it'd be better, you know, since she'd be so far away" Jenna was confused

"Don't believe everything you hear, Jenna. Some of it can be pretty crazy"

"I'm still confused about why you…went away" she asked delicately

"Have you ever heard of crank, Jenna?" he asked her quietly. Of course she'd heard of crank. It was a street name for Crystal Meth, an incredibly addictive drug that makes people pick their skin and lose their teeth. Or at least that's what she'd heard in health class, "Yes. That's meth, right?" she replied. Peter cringed at the name, "Meth. Also known as speed, glass, ice and the stupidest fucking thing that any piece of white trash can do with their life." He said bitterly, "I had everything going for me. I was in a band and we'd just finished filming a movie in LA and I had a smoking hot girlfriend. But after I did meth, everything changed. My friends turned on me, my girlfriend turned into a raging bitch who wouldn't even help me and I'd turned into a monster."

"Oh Peter…I didn't know" Jenna responded softly

"But you seem to understand, Jenna. Anyone else would have marched out that door if they knew that. They would have left because they were scared for me but not scared enough to stay with me. But you care. I messed up, Jenna. I messed up big time. I am so ashamed that I did such a stupid thing with my life. You make me want to be a better person" he said, smiling at her.

"You have no idea you good it makes me feel to hear you say that." She said, looking into his blue eyes that were sparkling with honesty, "But, what about the Beach Bash?"

"The Beach Bash…I don't remember much but all I remember was that I hit rock bottom. I needed help. I felt insecure when I showed up to the dance because everyone seemed to be having a good time while my life was thrown in the dumpster. I just felt so alone in the world." He confessed, clearly disgusted with himself.

"But you're not alone. You have me, Peter." She said to him calmly.

It was then that Peter realized that no one had ever made him feel this safe and no one had ever made him feel this happy. He loved Jenna. He loved her more than he loved Emma, Mia or Darcy. He looked at Jenna. He wanted to capture this moment in a bottle and carry it with him all the time for the rest of his life. He looked at her again and blushed. She blushed right back at him. Then he leaned in close to her and whispered, "Jenna, I love you" and he kissed her. He was happier than he was with any other girl and no drug could ever simulate the feelings he had at that moment.


	9. White Lie

Jenna could barely sleep for the rest of the night after hearing Peter's story. But not only could she not stop thinking about what he'd told her, she also couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. She was still in complete shock and she couldn't believe that Peter kissed her. She replayed that moment in her head until she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Peter drove Jenna to school and when Jenna hopped out of his van, she saw Clare sitting on the front steps of Degrassi and she walked over to her, "Did you just get out of Peter's van or do I need a new pair of glasses?" Clare smirked.

"Yesterday, I ran lines with Peter at his loft and I spent the night" Jenna told Clare

"OH MY GOD!" Clare said excitedly, "How was it?"

"Oh his loft is really nice. He's got a TV and everything. He's also got a really nice couch. Top notch, Ikea's finest." She responded, hoping to change the subject. Clare rolled her eyes, "I meant how was your DATE?"

"You were right all along. He DOES like me" Jenna smiled. She was so afraid to say it out loud even thought she knew it was true. But Jenna was hesitant to tell Clare about the other things that Peter had told her. She didn't know if it was okay to tell Clare and she didn't want to feel like she was betraying Peter's trust.

"Okay Jenna, I'm going to ask you something serious. Did you two…" Clare asked with a serious tone in her voice.

"No! Don't be ridiculous, we just talked" Jenna blushed

"What did you guys talk about?" Clare asked, eager to know.

"We just sort of talked about the musical and school and stuff. Nothing too major." Jenna told Clare. Jenna never liked to lie. She felt so bad about lying to Clare but she didn't feel that it was right to spread Peter's story around.

"Was that ALL that you talked about? It seems like you're avoiding telling me something…" Clare said, almost as if she could read Jenna's mind. But it was then that Jenna realized that she was leaving something out completely by accident, "Peter kissed me last night." Jenna said with a subtle smile on her face, "and it wasn't just to practice for the play. It was real."


	10. Mia

Over the next couple of weeks, Peter and Jenna's relationship was still going strong. The musical was a huge success and their lives were going great. Peter got into the University of Toronto, which was his first choice. They were both incredibly happy with each other. But Jenna needed to sit down and have a talk with Peter, "I'm not breaking up with you, Peter. But you're going to be away at university next year. Girls are going to be everywhere…girls your own age." Jenna said, embarrassed

"Jenna, you're my everything. The last thing I want to do is lose you. I especially don't want to ruin everything that we have for some meaningless hookup." Peter assured her.

"How'd you get to be such a good guy?" Jenna smiled at him

"I've lost too much to take the things I have for granted ."

School was almost over for the year. Peter was sitting in the computer lab and Jenna walked in, "Hey. What are you doing?" she said as she put her bag down.

"I'm just waiting here until I can go see Mr Simpson to get my report card." He said, "I should probably go but I'll meet you at The Dot later tonight, okay?" After he left, Jenna noticed that Peter forgot to close his e-mail. Peter was always very forgetful. Jenna felt wrong snooping, but when she opened it to log him out, she noticed many emails from Peter's ex, Mia. Not only were there emails from Mia, there were replies from Peter. They seemed to be emailing every day. She felt like she had to read them now. She was Peter's girlfriend; she couldn't just let this side. After she read the emails she instantly regretted it. Every email made it seem like Peter and Mia never broke up. Every email ended with a little "xoxoxoxox". None of the emails mentioned Jenna. Peter told her that he got the lead in the musical, but that was it. Jenna didn't know how to feel about this. She wanted to forgive Peter because she knew that he loved her. But if he loved her than why couldn't he tell Mia?

Later at The Dot, Peter and Jenna were enjoying their drinks when Jenna suddenly said, "How's Mia doing, Peter?"

"She's doing alright, I guess. We've been emailing occasionally but don't worry, it's nothing major" He said

"So she knows that you two aren't together anymore. She knows that you're with me?" Jenna asked

"Well she knows that we're over but she doesn't know about you and me… but don't worry, Jenna, you're who I want to be with" he said, reaching across the table to hold her hand. Jenna pulled her hand away, "Do you love me, Peter?"

"Yes! I love you with all my heart—"

"Then why can't you just tell Mia?" Jenna asked, holding back her tears.

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm afraid to tell her—"

"Afraid? If you really loved me you wouldn't be afraid to say it to your ex-girlfriend!" Jenna stood up as she began to cry

"No, Jenna, It's not like that. Listen to me—"

"Save it, Peter!" she yelled as she stormed out of the restaurant.

As she walked home, tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe that Peter was afraid to tell Mia about her. She felt like her heart had just been smashed and everything was just a lie. She felt like a rebound.

Peter sat in The Dot with his face in his hands, ready to cry. The best thing that ever happened to him had just stormed out the door. He messed it up. Again.


	11. Escape

_**Peter's P.O.V**_

Peter lay awake and alone in his loft. Jenna hated him. He hated himself. He didn't deserve a girl like Jenna anyways. She was so good to him and so happy while he was a villain. He couldn't even be the hero in his own life. He messed up a wonderful thing, like he always does. His life was a turbulent hell. Someone was calling him in the back of his head. Someone he never wanted to see again. Even though he never wanted to see them again, this someone was the only person who wanted to see Peter. He wanted to find this someone. This someone might be the only friend he'll ever have. But this someone wasn't a someone. This someone was a some_thing_. He needed an escape.

Peter found his special something. He held the little bag in his hands. He was shaking. He emptied its contents onto his coffee table. He looked down at it. He leaned in close to it and the next thing he knew, it was all gone. He hated himself a lot less. He felt like everything was going to be alright. He was unstoppable. He was Peter Stone. He was free. He had escaped. 

_**Jenna's P.O.V**_

Jenna lay awake in her room. She couldn't stop thinking about Peter and how horrible she felt about walking out on him like that. She'd calmed down and she realized that she owed him an apology. She knew how alone he was and she felt awful. She began to cry because all the things he told her that night at his loft were coming back to her. She was all he had and it terrified her to think of him being even more damaged than he already was. She tried to call him but he wasn't picking up his phone. She needed to apologize to him and she needed to do it as soon as possible. She snuck out her window and took a cab to Peter's apartment. When she got to his door, she heard music coming from behind it. He was awake, which was strange. She knew that he kept a spare key under his doormat, so she picked it up and opened the door to his loft. Peter was awake, alright. He was sitting on his couch, shaking. She looked down on his coffee table and saw a tiny bag, "Oh no, Peter—"

"I'm sorry Jenna…so sorry" he said in a distant, tweaked out voice.

"No, Peter, don't be. I acted like a bitch. This is my fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that." She began to cry.

"I love you, Jenna" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "I really fucked it up this time…" he whispered as he began to cry.

"Peter, don't blame yourself… I still love you. I know that you are still the same Peter that I love even though you did…this." she told him as she continued to hold him.

"Now I remember why I stopped doing this stuff…it's awful" he whispered

"I'm here, Peter. I will do whatever it takes to help you" Jenna said as she began to cry again. This time she cried tears of joy. She was so happy because she knew that Peter still loved her and even though Peter was damaged and afraid, she still loved him.


End file.
